Complete Puzzle
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Kumpulan 20 drabble KaneTouka./ Diawali dari undangan kencan, secangkir kopi, sampai dengan gantungan kelinci. Akhirnya Kaneki berhasil memberikan bisikan mesra di telinga sang pujaan hati, "Menikahlah denganku, Touka."/ Hasil collab empat author FFn: Ageha Hanazawa, Ay, yori dan yukeh./ Two chapters completed, check this out, thanks :)
1. bagian pertama: 1-10

**A/N:** Halo, ini drabble colab berantai keroyokan yang dibuat oleh empat author FFn dengan penname: **Ageha Hanazawa, Ay, yoriko yorin, **dan** yukeh, **kami berempat shipper KaneTouka :). Ada 20 drabble dimana tiap author membuat masing-masing 5 drabble yang dikembangkan dari prompt yang diberikan author lainnya XD, terdiri dari berbagai genre mulai dari fluff, drama, hurt/comfort, comedy (?), dan juga berbagai rate mulai dari rate K+ sampai rate M. Selamat membaca kompilasi drabble persembahan kami ya~

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul &amp; Tokyo Ghoul :Re _by_ Ishida Sui. _Cover is not ours._

**Warning: **Canon _setting_, _still_ IC _or_ OC _depends on prompt, implicit adult scene for certain prompt_.

**Full Summary: **Kata orang, cinta itu manis, bahagia, indah, hangat, penuh kekuatan, dan sulit dipercaya. Namun tidak hanya itu. Kaneki menjadi saksi bahwa cinta bisa juga penuh dengan kekerasan hati, gairah, kecemburuan, dan kemarahan sehingga salah satu pelakunya kehilangan respek—membuat sang pujaan menunggu kata maaf dari rasa berdosa. Namun itu semua bukan kegagalan. Diawali dari undangan kencan, secangkir kopi, dan gantungan kelinci. Akhirnya Kaneki berhasil memberikan bisikan mesra di telinga sang pujaan hati, "Menikahlah denganku, Touka."

* * *

.

**Complete Puzzle**

_~duapuluh hal yang menghubungkan Kaneki Ken dan Kirishima Touka~_

[bagian pertama]

.

* * *

**1# manis**

.

Touka baru saja mengantar pesanan meja nomor dua ketika suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Satu sosok masuk, tanpa memperhatikannya yang berdiri di sebelah sosok itu. Touka hanya diam. Tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan. Cukup memasang senyum manis yang selama ini dipelajarinya. Tambahkan, "Selamat datang!"

Haise menoleh ke asal suara. Wanita itu lagi. Pegawai kafe :Re yang sering muncul di pikirannya tanpa disadarinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Haise membalas ucapan selamat datang itu dengan senyum sopan. Dia mengambil tempat di meja nomor empat, tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Touka berjalan ke arah dapur. Karena hanya di tempat itu dia bisa mendapatkan sudut khusus yang bisa melihat ke arah meja nomor empat tanpa harus diketahui siapa-siapa. Sama tapi beda, serupa tapi tak sama. Entah kalimat apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Kaneki yang diingatnya dengan sosok lelaki yang duduk di meja nomor empat. Yang dia tahu hanya perasaan sama yang mengalir dalam hatinya. Baik ketika bersama Kaneki pun lelaki itu.

Haise berharap wanita itu yang melayaninya. Namun harapannya tak terkabul. Sosok lelaki tinggi tegap yang melayani pesanannya. Secangkir kopi hitam. Hanya itu. Pesanannya datang tak lama kemudian. Dia berharap wanita itu yang mengantarnya. Namun lagi-lagi harapannya pupus.

Touka keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kafe cukup ramai. Tak adil rasanya meninggalkan Renji dan lainnya sibuk sedangkan dia bersembunyi di sini. Kadang dia sendiri tak tahu bersembunyi dari apa? Lelaki itu, atau perasaan sesak saat lelaki itu tak mengenalinya. Lelaki itu bukan Kaneki. Kaneki bukan lelaki itu. Meski rasa mereka sama.

Haise menghirup aroma kopinya. Pekat, tapi itulah yang membuatnya suka. Haise menunduk, meminum kopi itu secara perlahan. Ada yang aneh. Rasanya ... manis.

Kepala Haise terangkat, ketika itulah matanya bertumbuk dengan sepasang iris hitam legam. Kini dia tahu mengapa rasa kopi itu ... manis.

.

* * *

**2# bahagia**

.

Sebenarnya Touka belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan arti bahagia, selain apa yang pernah dulu sang ayah ajarkan padanya: yaitu perasaan hangat dalam keluarga dan berupa sikap baik kepada manusia. Namun, ketika kemarin Yoriko memberitahunya tentang sebuah hal lain yang membuat seseorang bahagia, gadis itu perlahan menautkan alisnya.

... Lelaki yang disukai?

Touka tidak mengerti dan tidak habis pikir, mengapa ia bisa bahagia begitu saja hanya dengan melihat senyum Kaneki Ken, bodoh bukan?

.

* * *

**3# invitation**

**.**

Haise memutar-mutar undangan di tangannya. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Akira-_san_ yang menyuruhnya menghadiri acara itu dengan pasangannya. Atasannya di markas investigator _ghoul_ yang satu itu memang aneh. "_Dasar wanita_," keluh Haise dalam hati. Siapa pula yang harus diajaknya? Dia tidak mungkin mengajak salah satu bawahannya. Lalu siapa yang harus dia ajak?

Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu muncul di benaknya. Wanita berambut sebahu yang ditemuinya di kafe siang ini. Haise baru tahu namanya siang ini.

"Touka-_chan_?"

Bukan ide yang buruk, pikirnya. Undangan di tangannya kini dipandangnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

* * *

**4# indah**

.

Semula, memang ia sempat tak percaya jika Touka dengan mudah menerima ajakannya untuk menghadiri pesta, namun siapa yang mengira bahwa semuanya ternyata semulus ini? Mata gelap lelaki itu seolah menatap tak percaya bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu ... Apa kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkannya, ya? Cantik sudah terlalu umum, begitu pula dengan manis. Wanita itu terlihat begitu mempesona dengan gaun merah menggoda dan _stiletto_ berwarna senada, pun dengan tatanan rambut yang sederhana namun tetap terlihat memikat.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Touka benar-benar indah?

Ya, Haise berpikir bahwa 'indah' memang sebutan yang pas untuk wanita berambut sebahu itu.

.

* * *

**#5 faith**

.

Belum sempat kata apapun mereka ucapkan, kesunyian di antara mereka harus berakhir karena terdengarnya satu suara.

"Kaneki-_kun_?"

Kepala berhelai perak dan hitam kebiruan menoleh, memutus kontak pandangan yang telah terjadi beberapa lama. Di sepasang iris mereka, tampaklah pantulan dari seorang wanita berhelai panjang berwarna ungu—Rize.

"Rize—" belum sempat Kaneki menyelesaikan ucapan ketika tubuhnya tertubruk dan seketika berada di pelukan Rize.

Kaneki dan Touka membeku. Sama-sama memasang ekspresi tertegun. Hanya saja, Touka-lah yang bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan ada yang patah di dalam dirinya. Hingga membuat perasaannya panas, jengkel, marah. Ia berbalik dengan segera dan melangkah pergi. Langkahnya pelan dan anggun, seakan tak peduli. Menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, menenangkan hati. Tanpa menyadari Kaneki yg melirik padanya dan segera dengan pelan serta sopan, melepas rangkulan Rize di tubuhnya.

"_Kau bilang kau sudah melupakannya_," batin Touka, memandang lantai berkilap ruangan pesta, "Kupikir kau benar-benar sudah melupakannya."

Seharusnya ia tidak mudah percaya. Bukankah memang orang bilang cinta pertama tak akan semudah itu terlupakan? Seharusnya Touka tidak percaya. Pemikiran gadis itu terhenti ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya yang terbuka. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan wajah tersenyum sendu Kaneki adalah yang terpantul di iris jelaganya. "Touka-_chan_."

.

* * *

**6# passion**

.

Touka lelah. Apapun yang telah dia lakukan sama sekali tidak berarti. Dulu dia mengira dengan mengubah sikapnya menjadi lebih feminim, Kaneki akan meliriknya dengan pandangan lain. Bukan lagi pandangan kakak terhadap adiknya atau pandangan antar sahabat. Nyatanya semua sama. Rize—hanya satu nama itu yang bisa membuat Kaneki memandang seorang wanita dengan tatapan yang diinginkan Touka.

"Touka-_chan_, kubilang tunggu!"

Touka berpura tak mendengar. Jika matanya bisa berpura tak melihat kemesraan Kaneki dan Rize, maka telinganya pun semestinya mampu bekerjasama untuk saat ini. Dalam beberapa langkah lebar, Kaneki berhasil menyusul Touka. Ia memblokir langkah gadis itu.

"Kenapa terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilanku?"

Touka menghela napas—memalingkan wajahnya, "Wanita yang kau suka sedang menunggumu, jangan mengejarku hanya karena merasa bersalah."

Kaneki tersenyum tipis. Dia menangkup wajah Touka, membuat wajah manis itu kini berada tepat di bawah tatapannya. "Kalau begitu katakan! Siapa wanita yang kusuka?"

Touka terkejut dengan reaksi dan pertanyaan dari Kaneki. Tatapan Kaneki menguncinya. Touka merasa sedang berkhayal ketika merasakan tatapan Kaneki yang memandangnya penuh gairah. _Tidak! Ini pasti hanya khayalanku_, batinnya.

Touka memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Wanita yang kausuka adalah Ri—"

Perkataannya tak pernah selesai karena bibir Kaneki kini sudah berada di atas bibirnya. Kedua mata  
Touka membulat sempurna. Kaneki tidak membiarkannya berpikir lama. Setelah kecupan singkat itu,  
Kaneki berbisik, dengan kedua bibir mereka yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari satu senti.

"Hanya kamu yang kusuka."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Touka, Kaneki kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, kali ini dengan gairah yang meletup-letup. Tak ada lagi yang ditutupinya. Biar gadis yang dicintainya tahu, hanya gadis itulah yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam pusaran gairah tanpa ujung.

.

* * *

**7# hard**

.

"_Hatimu sekeras batu_," mungkin jika saja Touka memiliki keberanian untuk berkata demikian pada Kaneki, ia akan benar-benar mengatakannya.

Sayangnya tidak.

Ketika pemuda sembilanbelas tahun itu berpamitan pergi, ia hanya berkata singkat dan seolah tanpa perasaan apa-apa. Seakan tak pernah peduli pada dirinya—gadis yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya diam-diam. Bahkan, meski Touka berjalan dengan gontai hingga ia hampir terjatuh dan menyebut nama Kaneki, pemuda itu tetap berjalan dan tak menoleh.

Pada akhirnya yang terlontar dari gadis itu adalah, "Kau keras kepala, Kaneki."

.

* * *

**8# gagal**

.

"Touka-_chan_ ... aku akan pergi ke Aogiri."

Kalimat yang barusan saja dilontarkan Kaneki dihadapan Touka sungguh mengejutkan. Pemuda polos yang dulu bahkan tidak menerima dirinya setengah _ghoul_ berubah sedemikian rupa. Bahkan, rambutnya yang hitam kini berubah menjadi perak. Entahlah ... Touka tidak tahu apa yang merubahnya.

Tapi, apakah harus seperti ini? Apa artinya Anteiku selama ini? Apa artinya kebersamaan mereka?  
Kaneki berbalik meninggalkan gadis yang masih terluka setelah pertarungan dengan adiknya—Ayato.  
Touka membelalakan matanya saat Kaneki benar-benar menjauh darinya. Dengan bersusah payah Touka mengejar punggung Kaneki yang semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Tangannya tidak mampu menggapai punggung itu.

Touka mengepalkan dengan erat jemari tangannya, sebutir air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya, ia gagal mencegah sosok yang perlahan mencuri perhatiannya itu. Kaneki telah pergi meninggalkan Anteiku—meninggalkan dirinya.

.

* * *

**9# waiting**

.

Minggu pertama musim semi. Hari cerah, dengan langit berwarna biru dan awan seputih kapas. Pohon di depan :Re tampak berdiri kokoh, ranum dengan hijau daunnya. Touka berdiri di balik meja pembuatan kopi. Iris jelaga menatap satu persatu manusia yang mengunjungi kedai. Meneliti cermat bahkan para pejalan kaki di luar sana. Namun, tak ada. Apa yang ditunggunya tak dapat terlihat oleh matanya.

Suatu hari di musim panas. Mentari bersinar terik. Kedai tampak ramai pengunjung dan terdengar lebih berisik. Mereka tertawa, bercanda, datang dan pergi. Namun tak peduli betapa cermat Touka menatap dan mencari, sosok itu belum mampu ia temui.

Musim gugur menyapa. Angin terasa mulai dingin menyapu kulit. Dedaunan menguning, beberapa mati dan terhempas angin. Kopi panas khas :Re banyak dipesan oleh para manusia pencari kehangatan. Namun ia belum datang. Bahkan saat Touka bersikeras ke Renji bahwa mereka harus menutup kedai lebih larut dari biasanya, pemuda itu tak datang membutuhkan kopi buatannya.

Musim paling beku telah datang dalam bentuk guyuran salju. Segalanya terdominasi warna putih. Pakaian tipis menjadi tebal dan hangat. Dan :Re mendapat pelanggan jauh lebih banyak lagi. Namun rasa dingin dan kosong yang sebenarnya bagi Touka bukanlah angin beku, bukan pula guyuran salju. Adalah ketika lagi-lagi, ia terpaksa menutup hari tanpa memandang lagi iris dan senyum itu.

Siklus berputar ke titik awal. Salju mencair dan bunga kembali mekar. Udara hangat khas musim semi telah datang. Sesekali iris jelaga Touka melirik ke arah pintu masuk kedai. Orang asing. Orang asing. Orang asing yang ia lihat. Ia menghela napas ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin hari ini tiada beda dari ratusan hari yang telah ia lalui berujung kesia-siaan. Namun, ketika ia hendak mengalihkan pandang, matanya mendapati segerombolan pemuda yang memasuki kedai. Awalnya biasa, tak beda dengan puluhan orang asing lainnya.

Akan tetapi, ketika pemuda berhelai putih itu tanpa sengaja menoleh dan menatap ke arahnya, Touka tertegun. Iris yg familiar. Proporsi tubuh yang ia kenal. Meski kontak mata itu hanya bertahan tak lebih dari dua detik, tapi jantung Touka serasa bergemuruh dan tangannya gemetar. Di musim semi, akhirnya, sepertinya ia tak perlu menunggu Kaneki Ken lagi.

.

* * *

**10# unbelievable (i)**

.

Mata Kaneki tidak bisa memercayai apa yang dilihatnya kini. Di hadapannya Touka sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya, menari mengikuti irama lagu bernada sensual yang diputar di kamar gadis itu. Kaneki merasa menjadi orang paling tercela, ketika diam-diam mengintip apa yang dilakukan Touka dari balik pintu kamar gadis itu yang tak tertutup sempurna. Sumpah demi apa pun, dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengintip! Dia hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Tubuh Touka masih meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama lagu. Pinggulnya bergoyang provokatif, mengimbangi nada-nada sensual yang terdengar dari lagu yang diputar. Kadang Kaneki bisa memastikan bahwa terdengar suara desahan Touka, mengikuti lirik lagu. Tubuh Kaneki panas dingin. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Touka kembali bergoyang, tangan, kaki, dan pinggul gadis itu benar-benar rileks mengikuti irama lagu, yang anehnya malah membuat tubuh Kaneki tidak rileks. Dia butuh air dingin!

Kaneki ingin menyudahi kegiatan yang dilakukannya, tapi entah kenapa mata dan kakinya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. anggota tubuhnya itu tetap saja setia menanti gerakan apa yang akan dilakukan Touka selanjutnya. Namun, mata Kaneki membulat sempurna ketika tiba-tiba Touka memutar kepalanya. Mata hitam Touka terbelalak melihat sosok Kaneki yang terlihat dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Tou-Touka-_chan_, aku bisa menjelaskan! Aku-aku..." semua kata pembelaan yang ingin disuarakannya menghilang secara tiba-tiba karena Touka berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Tak ada raut kemarahan di wajah Touka. Wajah lembut itu justru memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Sesuatu dalam tubuh Kaneki menggeliat ketika tubuh Touka merapat ke arahnya: menempel, ketat, erat. Napas Kaneki menjadi pendek-pendek. "Tou-Touka-_chan._..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! INI MASIH JAM KERJA TAPI KAU MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR DI SINI!"

Kaneki langsung bangun, terkejut melihat Touka yang penuh dengan amarah memandangnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Touka masih memakai seragam kafe? Bukankah?

"Kenapa masih diam?! Cepat sana kerja!"

Kaneki menggelengkan kepalanya. Sialan! Dia hanya bermimpi! Mimpi yang memang sulit dipercaya. Untung saja sofa yang ditidurinya tidak menunjukkan bekas basah.

.

.

.

**[prompt 1-10 completed]**

**.next.**

* * *

**A/N: **Silakan klik chapter selanjutnya untuk membaca prompt ke-11 hingga prompt terakhir :D, karena drabble KaneTouka kami masih belum berakhir~


	2. bagian kedua: 11-20

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul &amp; Tokyo Ghoul :Re _by_ Ishida Sui. _Cover is not ours._

**Warning: **Canon _setting_, _still_ IC _or_ OC _depends on prompt, implicit adult scene for certain prompt_.

**Full Summary: **Kata orang, cinta itu manis, bahagia, indah, hangat, penuh kekuatan, dan sulit dipercaya. Namun tidak hanya itu. Kaneki menjadi saksi bahwa cinta bisa juga penuh dengan kekerasan hati, gairah, kecemburuan, dan kemarahan sehingga salah satu pelakunya kehilangan respek—membuat sang pujaan menunggu kata maaf dari rasa berdosa. Namun itu semua bukan kegagalan. Diawali dari undangan kencan, secangkir kopi, dan gantungan kelinci. Akhirnya Kaneki berhasil memberikan bisikan mesra di telinga sang pujaan hati, "Menikahlah denganku, Touka."

* * *

.

**Complete Puzzle**

_~duapuluh hal yang menghubungkan Kaneki Ken dan Kirishima Touka~_

[bagian kedua]

.

* * *

**11# unbelievable (ii)**

.

Touka berjalan beriringan dengan Yoriko. Mereka baru saja pulang dari salah satu toko baju. Sebenarnya tempat itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang diinginkan Touka untuk menghabiskan masa karena Yoriko—sahabatnya—pagi-pagi sekali datang ke apartmennya untuk mengajaknya pergi, akhirnya Touka hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Touka-_chan_, bagaimana perkembangan dengan pacarmu?" pertanyaan mendadak Yoriko sukses menghentikan langkah Touka.

"H-hah?"

"Pacarmu, yang berambut hitam itu."

Ah, Kaneki ternyata. Touka hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Touka-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoriko khawatir.

Touka mengangguk, "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin dia belajar untuk mempersiapkan diri masuk universitas."

"_Sou ka_, Touka-_chan_ juga harus bisa memasuki universitas yang sama dengan pacarmu. _Ganbatte ne_!"

Sekali lagi Touka tersenyum menanggapinya. Mereka berpisah saat menemukan persimpangan jalan, Yoriko melambaikan tangannya pada Touka yang disambut lambaian juga dari gadis berambut biru gelap itu. Touka melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang. Ia mengeratkan syalnya saat udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Langkah kakinya pun berhenti saat tiba di sebuah kafe—Anteiku.

Sampai sekarang masih sulit dipercaya. Kaneki Ken, pemuda setengah _ghoul_ itu, pergi meninggalkan Anteiku. Touka tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan Anteiku. Tapi, Touka percaya, _gadis itu percaya_, suatu saat _Kami-sama_ akan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Dan di saat itu, Touka akan memastikan Kaneki Ken tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

.

* * *

**12# power**

.

Kaneki tahu, ia butuh lebih kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari Kaneki yang sebelumnya. Ia berpikir menjadi lemah akan membawa kesulitan bagi yang lain, dan karena ia ingin Touka tak perlu melindunginya lagi.  
Mungkin, penyiksaan oleh Yamori yang pemuda itu sempat alami sebelumnya—telah membuka mata batinnya, bahwa untuk menjadi baik tidak selalu terus menjadi pihak yang menerima rasa sakit.

Hal itu kemudian diakuinya menjadi sesuatu yang konyol.

Mengapa ia tidak mengambil pilihan lain saja? Yakni, mencoba menerima kekuatan Rize sehingga ia akan menjadi kuat, dengan menjadi kuat maka ia akan dapat melawan pihak yang jahat, dan dengan menjadi kuat maka ia akan dapat melindungi Touka. Bukankah itu sebuah pilihan yang benar?

Dengan kekuatannya, ia akan tidak akan perlu lagi menjadi orang yang selalu Touka lindungi. Hei, Kaneki laki-laki, tentu akan dikemanakan harga dirinya jika seorang gadislah yang terus-terusan melindunginya dari marabahaya.

"Biarkan aku yang kini melindungimu dengan kekuatanku, Touka-_chan_."

Dan sang gadis yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya itu, hanya mampu tertegun.

.

* * *

**13# rabbit**

.

Ya, awalnya Kaneki terheran, mengapa dari semua binatang, Touka harus memilih kelinci sebagai identitas penyamarannya terhadap para Merpati. Maksud Kaneki, bukannya kelinci adalah binatang jinak dan lemah? Kenapa bukan hewan lain yang bisa melambangkan kekuatan, seperti Elang yang dipakai oleh _ghoul_ pemimpin Aogiri?

Namun kini Kaneki paham. Ia mengerti. Kelinci adalah binatang yang jinak dan tidak berbahaya—seperti itulah Touka, bahkan ketika ia tengah marah atau mengumpat kesal, Kaneki alih-alih takut, ia justru selalu tertawa.

Meski demikian, kelinci adalah hewan yang bisa berubah kasar dan agresif ketika mendapat ancaman-demikianlah Touka, yang pernah membuat Kaneki tertegun ketika gadis itu menghajar habis-habisan Tsukiyama hanya untuk melindunginya, atau ketika menghajar Merpati tua yang mencoba melukai Hinami kecil mereka.

Dan terlebih, pandangan Kaneki melembut tatkala mengingat iris jelaga itu. Senyum itu. Suara itu.

Diambilnya gantungan berbentuk kelinci sebelum ia berjalan menuju kasir. "Hanya ini," ujarnya ketika hendak membayar.

... Entah sejak kapan, Touka membuatnya merasa seperti kelinci yang bisa saja mati jika terlalu lama terpisah dari pasangannya.

.

* * *

**14# kopi**

.

Kaneki Ken hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang menyukai kopi. Yah kopi ... kopi yang setiap hari disuguhkan oleh gadis cantik berambut biru gelap—pelayan salah satu kafe yang sering dikunjunginya di kala senggang.

Kaneki menyeruput kopi hitamnya sembari melihat gadis berambut pendek yang tengah melayani pelanggan lain. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Kaneki Ken saat melihat senyum bak malaikat gadis tersebut. Touka namanya.

"Kau menyukainya ya, eh Kaneki?"

Hampir aja Kaneki menyeburkan kopi yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Dia hampir lupa, kalau dia tidak sendiri. Hide—sahabatnya—ada bersamanya saat ini.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Hide?"

"Jangan mengelak, wajahmu menunjukkannya dengan jelas," ujar Hide sambil menyeringai. Kaneki Ken hanya bisa terdiam, sahabatnya ini memang yang paling tahu dirinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ajak dia kencan!"

"Apa?!" teriakan terkejut Kaneki menginterupsi kegiatan pelanggan yang lain termasuk gadis bernama Touka itu.

Dengan anggun Touka menghampiri mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Touka dengan ramah.  
Kaneki panik—salah tingkah.

"_Iie_ ... sahabatku ini meminta nomor teleponmu, Touka-_chan_."

_Bohong! Hide bohong! Sialan_. Kaneki tidak tahu lagi semerah apa wajahnya.

"_Sou_, ini nomorku." Touka mencatat nomor ponselnya di sebuah kertas kecil. Kaneki tercengang, tidak menyangka akan diberikan semudah ini.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi, saya permisi," ujar Touka lembut.

Kaneki tidak tahu, saat Touka membalikkan badannya, wajah manis itu pun memerah dengan hebat.

.

* * *

**15# angry**

.

Sesungguhnya ada sebuah perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri Kaneki ketika melihat gadis itu diserang sang adik. Bagaimana mungkin? Ayato tega menyerang dan tak segan melukai kakaknya sendiri—satu-satunya saudari yang dimilikinya itu. Kaneki pun tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ayato. Yang Kaneki tahu, ia sesungguhnya geram saat melihat Touka diserang.

Manusia setengah _ghoul_ itu rasanya ingin sekali meninju Ayato dan memukulinya hingga pemuda serampangan itu terjatuh, tertatih menahan nyeri—supaya Ayato menyadari bahwa menyerang kakaknya sendiri adalah perbuatan keliru.

Namun, nyatanya Kaneki tak sanggup.

Semarah-marahnya Kaneki Ken, ia tak akan pernah sanggup melukai Ayato, adik dari gadis yang dicintainya. Karena baginya, melukai Ayato sama dengan secara tidak langsung melukai Touka. Dilematis memang.

.

* * *

**16# hangat**

.

Perapian bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Touka. Saat ia kecil, ia suka sekali menghabiskan banyak malam musim dingin di depan perapian bersama dengan ayah, ibu, dan adik tunggalnya. Api yang tampak meliuk memancarkan kehangatan yang sangat ia suka dan menyelamatkannya dari rasa beku musim dingin. Namun kini, saat ia berusia enambelas tahun, ia mengerti definisi lain dari kehangatan. Bukan hanya dari perapian. Namun kehangatan yang berbeda, jauh lebih nyaman, ketika kedua mata Kaneki menatap dalam-dalam dua iris jelaganya.

Kopi adalah minuman yang paling ia suka. Cairan itu mengguyur melalui tenggorokannya dan memberi kenyamanan dalam setiap tetes yang ia telan. Harumnya saja sudah demikian menggoda, apalagi jika ia meminumnya. Tiap ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengusir rasa beku dan dingin, kopilah yang akan selalu Touka butuhkan.

Namun sekarang tidak. Ia cukup meminta Kaneki Ken untuk datang ke apartemennya, menginap, duduk di sofa berbalut selimut berdua, dan menikmati tayangan TV sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada itu. Hanya dengan demikian, Touka bisa mengusir rasa dingin jauh lebih baik ketimbang dengan sekedar meminum kopinya.

Matahari adalah alasan Touka menyukai musim panas. Terbebas dari bekunya musim gugur dan ìa bisa melihat dunia seolah kembali hidup. Meski tak banyak yang tahu, namun gadis itu suka mendongakkan kepala dan menengadahkan wajahnya. Memejamkan mata, dan menikmati sentuhan sinar mentari yang terasa begitu hangat di kulitnya. Itu dulu. Karena kini bahkan dalam musim dingin yang paling beku pun, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Menggelora—di setiap sentuhan jemari Kaneki di tubuhnya, setiap kecupan yang bagaikan jejak percikan api di tiap porinya, dan bisikan di telinganya tiap kali pemuda itu berkata...

''Aku mencintaimu, Touka."

.

* * *

**17# jealous**

.

Touka tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat tidak sengaja ia melewati kamar Kaneki dan mendengarnya menyebutkan nama seorang gadis dalam tidurnya.

"Rize..." Begitulah Kaneki menyebut namanya.

Kesal, sedih, marah semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Touka tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Touka bukannya tidak tahu siapa Rize. Rize adalah cinta pertama Kaneki. Wanita yang membuat Kaneki menjadi manusia setengah _ghoul_. Dan ternyata setelah semua yang terjadi, Kaneki belum bisa melupakan wanita itu.

Touka mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju kaca kamar mandi yang berada di depannya hingga pecah. Sama dengan kondisi hatinya yang pecah berkeping. Touka cemburu. Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia lakukan bersama pemuda setengah _ghoul_ itu, kenapa tidak juga dapat menghapuskan perasaan Kaneki terhadap wanita itu?

Touka meremas baju di bagian depan dadanya. Sakit sekali rasanya. Dia bukan gadis yang cengeng, tapi jika itu menyangkut pemuda bernama Kaneki Ken, terkadang logikanya terabaikan. Lelah dengan segala perasaannya yang berkecamuk, Touka tertidur di kamar mandi.

Kaneki Ken bertugas membersihkan toilet pagi ini dan matanya membulat lebar saat melihat seorang gadis yang ia kenal tertidur di lantai kamar mandi.

"Touka-_chan_..." dengan sigap Kaneki menggendong Touka ala _bridal style_. Lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah kafe dan menidurkan tubuh Touka di sofa. Ketika tidak sengaja Kaneki melihat tiga kancing baju Touka terbuka dan menampakkan bagian tubuhnya yang tersembunyi, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah terlihat sangat memerah.

Pemuda itu berpaling—membelakangi Touka yang masih terlelap. Menghela nafas pelan, Kaneki pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Touka-_chan_, tadi malam aku bermimpi. Rize ... aku memimpikannya," sejenak Kaneki menghentikan ceritanya, lalu kemudian melanjutkan, "aku tahu aku lemah, Touka-_chan_. Jadi aku meminjam kekuatan darinya. Kekuatan untuk bisa melindungi Anteiku. Kekuatan untuk melindungi Touka-_chan_."

Kaneki tersenyum saat menceritakannya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Touka yang masih tertidur, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan, "Mimpi indah, Touka-_chan_."

Touka tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi indah.

.

* * *

**18# respect**

.

"Touka-_chan_, aku ... aku mencintaimu!" Kaneki menggeleng frustrasi. "Arghhh, apa yang harus aku katakan?!"

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Kaneki berdiri di depan cermin, melatih dirinya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang pujaan hati. Namun hasilnya tidak memuaskannya. Kalimat pernyataan cintanya terkesan terlalu _mainstream_. Padahal, ia ingin kalimat yang nanti diucapkannya pada Touka adalah kalimat yang tidak biasa, yang membuat Touka terus teringat sepanjang hidupnya.

Jarum jam dinding berdetak dengan saat kencang, seolah-olah mengejek wajah frustrasi Kaneki. _Tik tok tik tok_.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kaneki mencengkeram rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Hide muncul kembali di ingatannya. "_Tak perlu ucapan, cukup tindakan_!" Kaneki tersenyum. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Muncul bayangan dirinya dan Touka yang sedang berduaan di taman penuh bunga. Tanpa ragu Kaneki memeluk erat Touka. Setelah pelukannya terlepas, Touka memejamkan kedua bunga, semilir angin yang menyejukkan, ditambah suasana yang mendukung, Kaneki pun memberanikan diri untuk mencium Touka.

Touka yang asli sedang memandang Kaneki dengan tatapan aneh. Touka melihat Kaneki sedang bercermin, menutup matanya, lalu memajukan bibirnya sendiri ke arah cermin.

Kaneki tidak pernah tahu kalau dia harus bersiap-siap kehilangan respek dari gadis yang disukainya.

.

* * *

**19# sorry**

.

Kaneki Ken mulai sekarang resmi menjadi anggota Aoigiri. Meninggalkan Anteiku, meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga adalah pilihan yang sulit baginya. Tapi, dia punya tujuan khusus di Aogiri.

Dan untuk masuk sebagai anggotanya, meninggalkan Anteiku adalah sebuah bayaran yang sangat mahal.

"Hei! _One-eyed-patch_! Mulai sekarang kau adalah _partner_-ku!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap—Ayato.

Ah ... mirip. Pemuda di hadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah menempati tempat yang khusus dihatinya.

"Touka-_chan_..." bisiknya lirih.

Hari ini dia akan menjalani misi pertamanya. Tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan berada di Aogiri, tapi yang pasti sampai tujuannya tercapai. Kaneki mendongakan kepalanya keatas, bintang bersinar terang pada malam ini. Sama dengan saat itu, saat ia meninggalkan Anteiku, saat ia meninggalkan Touka.

"Maaf, Touka-_chan_..."

Untuk saat ini, biarlah Kaneki Ken menjadi alat pembunuh nomor satu, tapi ... suatu saat dimana semuanya berakhir, dia akan kembali ke Anteiku. Kembali pada gadis berambut biru gelap itu.

Pasti.

.

* * *

**20# whisper**

.

Setiap mereka melakukannya, hal yang paling membuat Touka merasa begitu terlena adalah bisikan yang terucap oleh Kaneki. Sentuhannya memang membuat sekujur kulitnya serasa tersengat api. Cumbuannya memang membuatnya seakan tak peduli pada apapun lagi.

Namun, ketika pemuda itu mulai membuka mulut dan menggumamkan namanya di antara deru napasnya yang memburu, Touka merasa telah terhempaskan ke awang-awang indah tak bertepi.

"Touka ... Touka."

Namanya terbisikkan seiring dengan kereta cinta yang masih mereka kendarai dengan cepat. Napas pemuda itu memburu, tubuh berbasuh peluh, namun gerakannya tak sedikit pun melambat.

"Touka ... Touka," bisiknya berulang bagai menghapal mantera. Dalam, hangat, seakan untuk hati Touka langsunglah Kaneki berucap, agar hanya gadis itu yang mendengar—bukan yang lainnya.

Touka ingin menjawab. Ia ingin membalas. Namun ia tahan, karena ia ingin mendengar bisikan itu lagi dan lagi tanpa adanya suara gangguan. Cukup deritan ranjang saja yang menyela perlahan.

Namun, di hari itu, di waktu dini hari pertengahan musim semi, ketika peluh dan deru napas menjadi sisa puncak kenikmatan yang teraih, Kaneki membisikkan kata terindah yang pernah Touka dengar. Bisikan terhangat yang pernah ia ucapkan. Bisikan lirih, namun yang paling mampu menyentuh nurani Touka dari semua bisikan yang telah pemuda itu berikan padanya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Touka."

.

.

.

**[prompt 11-20 completed]**

**.end.**

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai~ 20/20 drabble yang kami buat dengan penuh kehebohan dan kerempongan di FB selama dua hari, mungkin agak susah ya menebak author siapa membuat _prompt _yang mana :D karena memang tidak urut dan random, tapi semoga bisa terhibur~. Meski yang ngedit dan publish adalah saya tapi fic ini milik kami berempat *kecup Ageha Hanazawa, Ay, &amp; yukeh*, ide prompt kami pikirkan bersama, judul dibuat yukeh, _cover fic_ dicari Ageha, dan _summary _dibuat Ay :)

Terimakasih ya udah baca~ kalau sempat silakan cek fic mereka bertiga, bagus-bagus lho XD.

Jangan lupa review dan tetap cintai KaneTouka~

Salam,

Yori \\(^o^)/


End file.
